


Reading the Classics

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have to find something to do in the evenings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading the Classics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dementordelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/gifts).



They couldn't have sex _all_ the time, after all. Not that they wouldn't have both wanted to, but there were limits to that sort of thing.

"You couldn't make a potion?" asked Harry wistfully.

Severus snorted. "Potions only go so far. The body still requires time to recover... the more so with age."

"You're not _that_ old." Harry grinned and wriggled against him.

"Old enough to be your father."

"I never think of that, you know. But fine. If a potion is out of the question, what _did_ you want to do in the evenings other than have sex? Watch the telly? Go out to clubs or films?"

Severus shuddered delicately. "I have always used that time of day to catch up on my professional reading."

"Well, you can't spend all evening every evening going through potions journals."

"You could do the same. Not the same journals, but surely there is work you could do?"

"In the evenings?" Harry hooted. "The Ministry gets my attention all day, five days a week, and the occasional weekend as well. No chance I'm going to spend my free hours that way."

"Well, what do you propose?" Severus frowned at him.

"We could read together."

"I just suggested that."

"No, not potions journals, you git. Something for fun." Harry's expression turned mischievous. "There's all kinds of books in the library that I inherited from Sirius. Classics, even."

"What kinds of classics?" Severus knew enough to be suspicious.

"Oh, I saw one called _The Way of a Man with a Maid_ , for instance."

"And you thought _that_ sounded appealing?"

Harry shrugged. "There were plenty of others. A nice book of art, reproductions of some wall paintings from Pompeii?"

"Ridiculous boy. If you want us to read to each other so much, _I_ will choose the first book."

"Fine." There were shelves full of classic erotica – some ancestral Black had evidently been quite a collector – and Harry assumed Severus would choose one of them. "What do you want to read?"

"We'll read a book that I never had a chance to finish, as a child: _Tarzan of the Apes_. It _is_ a classic, and you said you wanted to read the classics."

Blinking in surprise, Harry agreed. He would, after all, get to choose the next book they read.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dementordelta, at the request of cruisedirector, who suggested Harry/Snape, prompt "Tarzan".


End file.
